


Bang Dream! Girls Play Bang Dream!

by My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki/pseuds/My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki
Summary: Pastel Palettes decide an intervention is needed for their vocalist, after she takes her 'Bang Dream! Girls Band Party' obsession one step too far.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Maruyama Aya/Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran/Toyama Kasumi/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato, Maruyama Aya/Toyama Kasumi, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Bang Dream! Girls Play Bang Dream!

Aya's eyes were glued to her phone as she walked inside CiRCLE, Chisato said she had wanted to talk to her in the longue, but she couldn't imagine what about.

She opened the door and looked up from her phone and was very surprised at what she saw. The members of Pastel Palletes were all sitting in chairs turned in her direction, along with vocalists Kasumi, Ran, Yukina and Kokoro.

Chisato stood up, "Please Aya, have a seat." This entire situation smelled bad, but Aya was a bottom and didn't have it in her to deny such a direct request.

"Okay." Aya turned to close the door behind her.

"SHE'S MAKING A BREAK FOR IT." Hina ran and tackled Aya to the ground.

"OW. I WAS CLOSING THE DOOR." Aya cried out through the tears.

"Likely story~" Hina grabbed Aya by the collar of her shirt and dragged her to a chair and deposited her (holy shit, Hina had strong arms). Looking extremely proud of herself.

"Hina come here a moment." Spoke Chisato.

"Sure!" Hina skipped over.

Chisato slapped her across the face.

Hina continued to look extremely proud of herself, waiting to see the reason Chisato called her over.

"Go sit down." Chisato ordered.

"Kay!" Hina bopped back to her seat.

Aya nursed her possibly fractured shoulder as she continued to be extremely confused as to what was going on.

"So um… why am I here?" Aya started.

"We know." Yukina said bluntly.

"What do you me-"

"Yes, we know." Ran agreed.

"Okay but like-"

"We know Aya-senpai…" Kasumi said sadly

"Well I don't know, so-"

Kokoro pulled out a gun.

Chisato let out a tired sigh. "Not yet, sweetie."

Kokoro put it away.

"Look." Chisato started. "We've seen your phone bill."

Aya was still trying to recover from the shock Kokoro gave her.

"Playing it silent, I see?" Chisato pulled out (Aya flinched) a stack of papers (Aya relaxed) and handed it to Aya.

"...I" Aya opened and closed her mouth, looking for words. "I still don't understand."

A very deep voice emerged "We know you've been playing Bang Dream." Eve was straight to the point, she wasn't smiling or fucking around.

Aya's eyes widened. She then stood up defensively. "So?! We all play Bang Dream!"

"Yes… but…" Kasumi looked like she was going to cry.

"None of us have spent money on it." Maya didn't look Aya in the eye, as she spoke in a hollow voice.

"It was for a gacha! Just one gacha! I needed the stars, I needed-"

"YOU DON'T NEED ANYTHING FROM THE GACHA." Ran stood up. "IT'S A CHOICE. A TERRIBLE. TERRIBLE. FINANCIAL CHOICE."

"The game gives you free stars on occasion." Yukina said in support.

"But it's so LITTLE." Aya started to cry. "It would take 2 months to harvest enough for just 10 rolls." She gasped for breathe "And there's only one 3 stat guarantee."

"And that isn't enough for you?" Kasumi started crying as well. "One 3 star isn't enough?"

"NO!" Aya kicked over her chair. "I NEED MORE. I WANT A TEAM OF 4 STARS."

Maya looked horrified. "F… FOUR STARS?"

Eve turned her head "Tsk. It's worse than we thought."

Chisato stood up. "You don't need anything, you're addicted."

"No! I just… if I can at the very least save up enough Michelle stickers to…"

Chisato threw her chair at Hina (who caught it) in rage. "YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ENOUGH MICHELLE STICKERS."

Aya screamed "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT."

Chisato screamed back "THE EXCHANGE RATE IS AGAINST YOU."

"THE EXCHANGE RATE IS MY ONLY FRIEND."

Chisato looked hurt at that comment.

"Aya. Give us the phone."

"No." Aya walked backwards towards the door.

"Give Us The Phone."

Aya continued to back up. "NO!"

Chisato didn't even look back. "Kokoro."

Kokoro pulled the gun back out.

"Now." Chisato hissed.

"NO!!!" Aya defied.

"Kokoro, again."

Kokoro pulled out a second gun.

"NEVER. NEVER. I'VE SPENT TOO MUCH MONEY. TOO MUCH OF MY TIME. NEVER."

"Kokoro."

Kokoro pulled out the third.

"AYA, NOW!" Chisato demanded.

"no…" Aya shook her head back and forth. "NO!!!!!"

"I think you should shoot her." Said Yukina who was bored.

"Enough of this." Ran stood up and summoned her blade, before throwing it at Aya.

Aya screamed as she dived to the floor. Eve ran and jumped off of Hina's shoulder, catching the blade in midair, before crouching down and holding to Aya's throat.

"Be Bushido and give us the fucking phone."

Aya was crying and gasping for air.

"Cut off her arm." Yukina suggested.

"No… it won't come to that." Chisato walked over to Aya. "Hina, won't you be a dear?"

Hina reverted to her true form and ate the phone right out of Aya's hand.

Aya's face morphed in anger and sorrow.

"I hate you…"

Chisato leaned in and hugged her.

"I know."

The battle had ended with 6 casualties.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what to say that hasn't already been said.


End file.
